Fragments of Your Broken Heart
by Tigeress11
Summary: Ichigo comes home after a stessfull day to find his dad and sisters gone away for the weekend and an shocking surprise in his room... IchiGrimm, OCC Yaoi, Uke Grimm, Mpreg *Now Beta'ed* #Now with added pairing BYAREN#
1. chapter 1

**Over all Rating: M**

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Warnings: OOC, Yaoi, Uke Grimm, Mpreg**

**Hey guys this is my first Bleach Fic so please don't be to harsh with flame's. **

**Also a big thank you to my wonderful Beta Reader ~****Lilinoe **

'I...hate...my... life!' were the repeated thoughts of the orange haired boy who currently sat with his head on his desk, his teacher had been shouting at him for the past hour. Not to mention he could sense Rukia and Renji outside the classroom door laughing their arses of at him. The reason he was in this current situation was thanks to a little prank that the pineapple and the midget decided to pull. The prank was tricking him into thinking that his teacher was being attacked a hollow, he then went running out of the classroom and into the women's bathroom where his teacher was fixing her wig. And now not only was he mentally scarred but now he was also stuck in a month of detention. Thank you Renji and Rukia.

Finally after the bald witch decided to end Ichigo's torture, he now had to face some more from his so called friends. "Hahaha... You should have seen the look on your face Ichigo!" Renji happily laughed as soon as his orange haired friend exited the classroom he had been stuck in for 2 ½ hours longer than he was supposed to be. And all Ichigo could do to reply was punch the pineapple in the face. "You bastards" was all he all he said before heading for the door that lead outside. "Oh come on Ichigo it was only a bit of fun, lighten up would you." Rukia chimed as she tried to keep up with his pace. Ichigo just clenched his jaw and sped up his pace because he knew if he answered her he'd surely snap. "Wait Ichigo!" was all he heard as he stormed out of the school building and headed home.

xxx

Ichigo walked down the block leading to his house, all he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and wish everything away. Once he reached the Kurosaki clinic he prepared himself for his idiotic father's attack. "I'm home" he waited for the foot to his face or shins but nothing happened. "Dad, Yuzu, Karin?" Ichigo entered the living room to see if anyone was around. "Hello?" He walked back into the kitchen and looked for any sign of life. That's when he spotted a note attached to the fridge door.

_Ichigo my son__ I have decided to take the girls on a father daughter weekend to the hot springs. Yuzu has left you some food in the fridge with instructions how to cook it. Good luck in taking care of yourself my wonderful son. __p.s. we will be back Monday so no parties_

Damn that goat face bastard leaving him all alone for the weekend... wait, all alone... no noise... no goat face... no Rukia or Renji... WOOHOO! FREEDOM AT LAST even if it was only for the weekend he'd enjoy it to the fullest. Ichigo opened the fridge and pulled out some ham and cheese then went to the bread container and made him self a sandwich before he grabbed a bottle of coke and headed up to his room.

But just before he was halfway up the stairs, he sensed very familiar spiritual pressure. He placed the plate and bottle on a step and quietly sat down as well before he pulled out his shinigami badge and shed his physical body. He unwrapped Zangetsu from its protective cloth and slowly made his way up the stairs. Once he was on the landing he tried to figure out which room the spiritual pressure was coming from.

It took only a moment for him to realize that the person was in his room. Slowly he crept up to his door and placed one hand on the door-handle, and the other was tightly clenched around Zangetsu's hilt as he readied his blade to attack. No lousy Arrancar was breaking into his house and getting away with it. '3... 2... 1' Ichigo twisted the door handle and kicked open the door with Zangetsu poised to strike.

Ichigo's eyes go wide at the sight before him. Out of all the things he'd seen and labeled shocking, this one beat them all. There lying on his bed was Grimmjow. What was the most surprising was the fact his hands and feet where bound, he had a ball gag in his mouth and he was blind folded. Not to mention he was half naked, the only thing covering him was his ripped hakama pants that where almost completely shredded.

Slowly Ichigo approached the bound espada, never lowering his sword. He still wasn't sure this wasn't a trap. He first thought it best to remove the blindfold then the gag and then he would demand answers. He used his free hand to loosen the knot on the black cloth used to blind the blunette then he removed it completely.

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow scrunched his eyes closed from the sudden onslaught of light, and as his blue haired captive slowly opened his eyes. Ichigo dropped Zangetsu and was yet again taken by surprise as once bright teal eyes where now dull blue. The spark and life that he used to admire was gone and all he saw now was fear.

Grimmjow's eyes rapidly searched the room and he instantly noticed the shock of bright orange hair. Dull blue eyes widened in fear as their owner tried to shuffle backwards only to bump in to the wall.

Ichigo's heart broke as he watched the once fearless and powerful espada screw his eyes shut and curled in on himself as much as possible, and then he began to shake which Ichigo could only guess was fear considering the room was warm. He then heard mumbling which was muffled thanks to the ball gag.

Carefully leaning over the cowering blunette, Ichigo quickly undid the gag and removed it from Grimmjow's mouth. Upon closer inspection of the gag, the orange haired teen saw deep indentations of teeth marks, which he could tell only biting down hard on it could inflict. His attention was drawn back to the cowering espada as he started to mumble again. "P-please..." was all Ichigo could decipher and he tilted his head in confusion. "P-please... d-don't hurt... m-me."

That was it Ichigo's hear broke all over again. Looking at Grimmjow now slightly reminded him of the stormy nights with his sisters when they were younger. They would knock on his door in tears asking him to make it go away and he would sit them on his bed and cuddle them whispering to them it would be all right. He could not hold back as he leaned forward and pulled the shaking Grimmjow onto his lap and slowly rubbed comforting circles onto the blunette's back. "Shhh… It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you"

Grimmjow's eyes widen in surprise and he instantly reached out and clung to Ichigo's shinigami robes with still bound hands, and pulled himself as close as possible to the substitute shinigami. He could no longer hold back the sobs that racked through his body. Burying his head into the crook of Ichigo's, neck Grimmjow let go off all the painful emotions he'd been holding inside.

The orange haired teen just continued to whisper comforting nothings and slowly rocked the sobbing blunette while rubbing his back. "Shhh... It's ok".

It must have been an hour before Grimmjow finally wore himself out and drifted into a fitful sleep, still clinging to Ichigo. Once he was sure the blunette was indeed fast asleep the substitute shinigami laid him down onto his bed and made him more comfortable by releasing Grimmjow's bindings, and checked him over. It was only now that he could see the full extent of the espada's condition. And what he found horrified him; the dark circles under Grimmjow's eyes indicating the lack of sleep plus the bruises and scars that littered his body.

But the most shocking fact was that something was missing, well actually something was where it wasn't supposed to be. Grimmjow was missing his hollow hole and the usual ripples of muscle, and in its place was a small but well-defined bump.

**A/N: Chapter 1 of many XP**


	2. chapter 2

**Over all Rating: M**

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Warnings: OOC, Yaoi, Uke Grimm, Seme Ichi, Mpreg**

**A big thank you to my Beta Reader Lilinoe**

Ichigo couldn't take is eyes away from the elegant curve in Grimmjow's middle. He was still pondering how it was possible for the hollow hole to be gone but the jaw like mask to still remain. Better yet, what had happened to cause all this in the first place. What had gone on that caused Grimmjow to have his personality completely changed from that fierce panther to a timid kitten. The orange haired teen wracked his brain trying to come up with possible answers and conclusions but none seem to fit. Finally he decided to give up for now and get some rest himself before all hell would undoubtedly break loose. Ichigo pulled out a spare futon and bedding as quietly as possible, before he settled down to sleep.

xxx

Grimmjow slowly began to regain consciousness, but instead of waking to the usual feeling of a cold solid floor he was laying on something soft and warm. The teal haired espada refused to open his eyes in case all of this was a dream. After waiting for what seemed like hours he slowly opened his eyes, but instead of the usual dark dank cell, he found it was still dark but it was defiantly not his cell, the aura was just to relaxed and welcoming to be his prison. Grimmjow tried to remember how and why he was here, or more importantly where was here? No matter how much he tried he just couldn't remember. All that came back to him were flashes of orange. Due to the fact it was still dark, the blunette could only just make out a few silhouettes of objects but none that he could identify. He looked down at the floor only to find what looked like a person.

Unwillingly Grimmjow began to feel fear creeping into his chest. After the months of abuse, fear became a second nature to him. He slowly backed away until his back came into contact with the wall. With nowhere else to go the ex-espada did the next best thing, which was to wrap his arms around his growing stomach protectively.

Grimmjow just kept his eyes on the figure that was obviously asleep on the floor. He didn't know if this person was friend of foe. So he just sat and waited.

xxx

The orange haired youth yawned and stretched as he awoke. He then rubbed his eyes and looked around his room. For some reason something didn't feel right. For starters why was he on the floor, and why did he feel like he was being watched. Ichigo sat up from his futon on the floor and scanned the room, that's when he noticed a pair of frightened teal eyes watching his every move.

Ichigo instantly had a flash back of last night, he remembered finding Grimmjow bound, gagged and blindfolded on his bed, then he remembered seeing so much pain and sadness in Grimmjow's eyes when he removed the blindfold. But one thing that stood out in his memory was seeing the ex-espada's hollow hole replaced with an elegant bump.

Ichigo watched for a few moments as the blunette refused to move from his spot backed up agents the wall. He then slowly began to stand up, his gaze never straying from the terrified figure on his bed.

Grimmjow's eyes widened in fear, as he realized who exactly was previously asleep on the floor. Ichigo Kurosaki, his enemy who he had tried to kill on more than one occasion. And now here he was in a small room, backed up against a wall, with someone who would most likely kill him. Following his instincts, the blunette curled up even tighter around his expanding middle and kept his eyes trained on Ichigo.

Once he stood to his full height, Ichigo slowly made his way to the door. But before he opened it he turned back to Grimmjow and spoke in a stern tone. "Don't move from there". He watched the blunette actually flinch and then mentally slapped himself. Not saying anymore Ichigo left the room and went down stairs.

Watching as the orange haired teen left the room, Grimmjow contemplated what he should do. Now would be the perfect time to open the window and run, but for some reason his body wouldn't obey his mind. But he started to think, it's not like he would get very far in his current condition. So he did as he was told and stayed put.

Back down stairs Ichigo was currently rummaging through the fridge looking for something that his captive may want to eat. He was wondering if now that Grimmjow didn't have a hollow hole then he was no longer a hollow even if he still did have the mask. Finally finding some fish spread he quickly made a sandwich and grabbed some crisps. He then grabbed the first aid kit he found minutes earlier and headed back up to his room.

Ichigo turned the handle and walked inside, finding Grimmjow right where he left him. He slowly, so not to scare him, moved towards the bed where the blunette was currently sat on. He watched as Grimmjow tried to push himself further away only to be blocked by the wall. Ichigo refused to stop until he was at the other end of bed where he then sat down.

Grimmjow again tried to create as much space between himself and the orange haired teen as possible. He didn't like how close he was moving towards him, especially now that the shinigami had something in his hands. Once Ichigo had sat down Grimmjow felt every muscle in his body tense.

Ichigo just watched for sometime just to see if the blunette would relax but even after 10 minutes he was still as tense and alert as before. Ichigo sighed before taking a beep breath and broke the awkward silence. "Grimmjow, you hungry?" The ex-espada flinched before Ichigo's words actually sunk in.

He stared at the orange haired teen seeing if this was some kind if trick but he saw no indication of lying or deception. Still unable to use his voice Grimmjow just nodded. Ichigo pulled out the sandwich, which he then cut into four squares then slowly held one out for Grimmjow.

Grimmjow just stare at the little white square wondering what it was. Was this what he was meant to eat? Feeling his stomach growl, he decided not to fuss and quickly snatched the square out of Ichigo's hand. He stared at it a little bit longer before he slowly took a small bite out of it. Grimmjow's eyes widened before he devoured the rest of the sandwich. Kami this was one of the best things he had ever tasted. He looked back at Ichigo and stared at the rest of the yummy white squares.

Noticing the blunette's gaze at the rest of the sandwich, Ichigo held out another square, which was instantly snatched and eaten. This was repeated until the rest of the sandwich was gone. It was obvious to Ichigo that Grimmjow had started to relax a little so maybe now was the best time to see if he could get some answers.

"Feel better?" Was Ichigo's first question which was once again the only response he got was a nod. "Do you now how you got here, Grimmjow?" a shake of the head, very helpful. "What happened to you?" this time Grimmjow just looked away. Ichigo decided to move a bit closer while he had the chance. "Grimm, who did this to you?" there was a long pause before the blunette made any movement. He slowly moved an arm around his slightly swollen middle, then moved the other hand to touch his mask and then mouthed one word. Aizen.

**A/N: Cliffy don't you just hate those :D**


	3. chapter 3

**Over all Rating: M**

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Warnings: OOC, Yaoi, Uke Grimm, Seme Ichi, Mpreg **

**Thank you to my Beta Reader Lilinoe**

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow for a few moments letting what he had just been told sink in. Aizen was the one who had done this to the blunette. Why? What had the Espada done, that was so bad to deserve such treatment? Ichigo wondered this for a few moments before his attention was brought to the blue haired man. More precisely Grimmjow's, slightly extended, hole-less middle that the blunette was still protecting.

The teen lifted his gaze from Grimm's stomach area to meet his still dull teal eyes. "Grimmjow, what happened here?" Ichigo signaled to the area he was staring at only seconds before.

Grimmjow's eyes widened and his protective grip around his stomach tightened. A slight growl like sound came from his throat and he yet again tried to move further away from Ichigo. He would protect his cub with his own life if he had to. Everything he had loved had been taken away from him by that bastard Aizen and he'd be damned if he let this Shinigami take away the last thing he lived for, literally.

Ichigo blinked in surprise for a few moments, this was the last reaction he was expecting from the ex-Sexta Espada. Why was he so protective over his middle? What had Aizen done to this poor creature to make him act in such a way? Looking over blunette Ichigo came up with an idea that may just help him gain some of Grimmjow's trust.

Without saying a word, Ichigo rose from the bed and headed to his closet. Grimmjow watched, still tense but he was curious as to what the orange haired teen was up to. Still rummaging in the closet Ichigo soon found what he was looking for. Slowly he stood up and walked back over to the bed.

Still not taking his eyes of the shinigami Grimmjow watched as Ichigo placed a small rucksack on the bed just in front of him then turned around and left the room. Grimmjow blinked in confusion as the bedroom door was shut after Ichigo left the room. He continued to watch the door waiting for the Strawberry to return but after 10 minutes of nothing, the ex-espada slowly relaxed.

It was only then the rucksack that had been placed in front of him caught his attention. Grimmjow stared at it, almost expecting it to do something. After another good five minutes he slowly reached forward and pulled the rucksack into his lap. It also took him a moment to figure out how to open the damn thing. Once he took the zipper into his fingers, he pulled it slowly all the way across until the bag was open completely. Still wary of what may be inside it, Grimmjow decided the best way to know would be to tip what ever it was out. He turned it upside down and all its contents fell out onto the bed.

He stared at the objects that now lay scattered over the bed. Grimm scrunched his brow in confusion. All that lay on the bed was a tattered old teddy bear, a small blanket and a small photo album. Grimmjow slowly reached forward and picked up the album and opened it, the first picture he saw was of a brown haired woman holding a baby that had a small amount of orange hair. Grimm frowned and turned over the next picture, it was of the same woman only this time she was holding a small orange haired boy who mustn't be older than 3 or 4. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces. Grimmjow continued to look through the pictures of the same woman and child, they where all similar by the fact they where always smiling. But it was the last picture that caught Grimm's attention. It was the same orange haired boy but this time he was on his own and he wasn't smiling, there were tears in his eyes and he was dressed in black. It was then he realized who the boy was, it was Ichigo.

Grimmjow blinked as he let realization sink in. Ichigo had let him look through pictures of him from being a baby to being 6-7 years old. Why had he done that? What was he trying to show him?

Just as that thought went through his mind Ichigo came back into the room and sat down at the end of the bed again. Grimmjow just looked up at him almost waiting for answers. "She's my mother, her name was Misaki." The blunette just blinked and tried to understand. "She was killed trying to save me, by the hollow Grand Fisher, I was only 7 at the time" Grimm just looked blank as he tried to figure out why Ichigo was explaining this to him. He finally got the courage to speak for the first time. "W-why are you, telling me all this?"

Ichigo just looked up, "Well since I've been asking you a lot of questions, I just thought Its only fair if I tell you something about me as well" Grimmjow was taken aback by Ichigo's reply. Did Ichigo really trust him that much that he would tell him about his past? The ex-espada sat and pondered whether it would be ok to tell Ichigo his secret. Since the orange haired shinigami had made it clear that he had no intention of hurting him and Ichigo had shown him about his past so why shouldn't he.

Ichigo stayed quiet, watching his blue haired captive obviously debating with himself about some thing. It was actually quite amusing to watch the ex-espada's expressions change and his lips move as he talked to himself. Ichigo mentally chuckled.

Grimmjow finally decided he might as well tell Ichigo his secret. He only hoped that the shinigami wouldn't hate him for it. He protectively wrapped his arms around his stomach and looked away from the teen. "I-Ichigo... do you really want to know?" Ichigo just silently nodded.

Grimmjow just sighed before whispering, "I'm pregnant".


	4. chapter 4

**Over all Rating: M**

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Chapter Warnings: OOC, Yaoi, Uke Grimm, Seme Ichi, Mpreg, Major fluff**

**A big thanks to my Beta Reader Lilinoe !**

Grimmjow brought his gaze back up to meet Ichigo's, trying to make out what Ichigo was thinking of his confession. But the orange haired teen's face just stayed expressionless. Panic started to settle itself in his mind. What if he disgusted Ichigo? Or what if he was kicked out to fend for him self? Or even worse what if Ichigo sent him back to Aizen?

Ichigo just blanked out as he tried to process the information that Grimmjow had just told him. Pregnant? Was that even possible? Well it did explain Grimm's missing hollow hole and the bump in his middle. Once Ichigo had managed to let what he had been told finally sink in, he turned to look at a now shaking Grimmjow. Scrunching his brow in confusion the teen spoke "Grimmjow?"

The shaking Espada turned back to face his orange haired enemy with fearful eyes, praying in his mind that Ichigo would not send him back to Aizen.

Seeing the fear in Grimmjow's eyes Ichigo slowly began to move back towards the blunette. Unaware of the shinigami that was moving closer to him, Grimm began remember what Aizen had done to him and how much it all hurt. Grimmjow was instantly pulled out of his thoughts as two strong arms gently pulled him into an equally strong chest. He stiffened and looked up to see his captor, only to look into two gentle and caring honey eyes. A warm feeling spread from his chest all throughout his body, causing in him melt into Ichigo's embrace. All the pain, fear and anxiety drained from Grimmjow's mind and for the first time ever, he felt safe and protected.

Never in his entire life had Grimmjow ever felt as though he had nothing to fear. Over come by this new feeling the blunette couldn't help but completely sink into it.

Ichigo watched as Grimm's body went from completely tensed to utterly relaxed, all with in a few seconds. Once the ex-espada had relaxed, Ichigo slowly and gently began rocking back and forth helping the pregnant male melt even more into is embrace. Not long after, Grimm's breathing evened out and he began to lightly snore indicating to the orange haired teen that his captive had fallen asleep.

Letting out a light sigh, Ichigo tried to maneuver the lighter male off his chest so he could move, but this only resulted in Grimmjow whimpering and clinging to him even more. Finally giving up he moved himself into a more comfortable position with Grimmjow still laying on his chest and his arms wrapped around his waist resting a hand on the defined bump of the others middle. Unconsciously he began to rub small circles on the now what he knew was a baby bump and began to wonder what had happed to make this possible and who was the other farther, and why did he have the overwhelming urge to protect both Grimmjow and the baby he was carrying.

~~~~~~~~~~5 hrs later~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly teal eyes began to open as Grimmjow was gently pulled back into the world of consciousness. But why did it still feel like he was dreaming, probably because he felt warm and safe, and not to forget the humming heart beat and gentle breathing of his pillow... Wait breathing pillow? Grimm slowly tilted his head back only to gaze upon the still sleeping relaxed face of his orange haired captor. This was the first time he ever had the chance to see Ichigo so relaxed and without his brow scrunched with determination or stress. He gazed over the teens' flawless skin; it looked so smooth.

As he continued to stare the urge to touch became overwhelming, slowly he raised his left hand towards Ichigo's flawless cheek. Just as he was less than a centimetre away honey eyes snapped open and gazed straight into his own teal ones. The sudden shock made Grimm pull his hand back instantly and he began to mumble a number of apologies. "I... I s-sorry... I didn't... I mean..." unable to put a coherent sentence together Grimm just gave up and looked down with a light pink blush covering his cheeks.

Ichigo couldn't help but lightly chuckle and gently took Grimm's hand in his own and pulled it up to his to his face, placing the blunette's palm on his cheek with his own hand covering it. Grimmjow gasped lightly in surprise and turned his head back to look at Ichigo, his blush intensifying with the warm look that Ichigo carried in his honey orbs.

Grimm must have been gazing into Ichigo's eyes for at least a good ten minuets before he realized what was actually happening. Finally regaining control of his senses he noticed that the teens cheek was just as soft as it looked but not only that he could also feel the slight roughness of Ichigo's hand on the back of his own.

Silently Ichigo studied Grimmjow's reaction. He watched with amazement at the different emotions that Grimm portrayed. At first he saw a flicker of fear that melted into surprise then into curiosity. And what intrigued him even more was the way Grimm was still blushing, after all the time he had known this Arrancar he had only seen him aggressive, over confident and trying to kill. But the Grimmjow that he was looking at now was subdued and dare he even think it, submissive. Was this all a result of his current state?

Slowly and carefully the teen removed Grimm's hand from his cheek and redirected it back to its owner's chest. His attention was taken back to his other hand that was still resting on the blunette's baby bump. Taking a deep breath Ichigo finally broke the silence. "Feeling better?"

Grimm blinked at the sudden question; unable to answer, he just nodded his head. He watched as Ichigo smiled down at him and felt that warm feeling returning to his chest even stronger than before, and what ever this feeling was he liked it. They both stayed in silence for a couple minutes longer before Grimmjow finally picked up the courage to speak "erm... I-Ichigo, thank you for helping me." When he finished he couldn't help the intense blush that rose to his cheeks.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile, slowly he leaned forward and gave Grimm a gentle kiss on his forehead. "You're welcome Grimm"

**AN/ YAY FLUFF XD there will be even more Yaoi-ness in upcoming chapters also I have a few ideas to add other pairings**

**BAI BAI for know *Gin wave***


	5. chapter 5

**Over all Rating: M**

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Chapter Warnings: OOC, Yaoi, Uke Grimm, Seme Ichi, Mpreg, **

**A big thanks to my Beta Reader Lilinoe who helped me get this chapter finished and posted!**

Teal eyes fluttered awake as an unknown sweet scent wafted from the direction of the bedroom door. Slowly the ex-espada stretched out his muscles, stiff from lack of use, and followed the scent. As his eyes reached the door his senses where assaulted by the most delicious sweet aroma. As his brain caught up to his grumbling stomach, Grimmjow finally found the origin of the fantastic odour, the plate that was in Ichigo's hand. Ichigo! Grimm jumped in surprise, resulting in covering himself with the bed sheet.

Ichigo stood at the door holding a plate of pancakes and syrup for Grimm's breakfast, he couldn't help the chuckle that rose out of his throat as he watched the blunette role around on his bed fighting with the enemy bed sheet. After a few minutes of watching his pregnant guest struggling with the attack of the bed sheet, Ichigo slowly walked over and set the plate down on the bedside table, then helped Grimm untangle himself.

Grimmjow let out a sigh of relief as he was finally freed from that evil bed sheet. Opening his teal eyes, he was greeted with the beaming smile on Ichigo's smug face. But before he even had a chance to growl the delicious scent drifted back into his sinuses, which he located back to the bedside table. Finally able to get a good look at what was on the plate he was baffled by the flat things covered in something that was most defiantly sticky.

"Ichigo... what's that?" Grimm looked back up at the teen.

"Breakfast" Ichigo replied with a chuckle. As he watched Grimmjow study the plate and its contents, before looking back up to him still confused. The orange haired teen sighed. "Here why don't you try some" Ichigo lent down and picked up the knife and fork, then he cut of a small slice and made sure it was covered in syrup before putting it to the ex-espada's lips.

Curious teal eyes stared at the fork with 'breakfast' on it for a minuet or two before slowly leaning forward and opening his mouth to eat. The moment he began to chew amazing flavours erupted in his mouth. He snatched the fork off Ichigo and inhaled the rest of the 'breakfast'.

The Shinigami watched as his pregnant guest finished of his meal; it was truly amazing how in the space of a day Grimmjow had changed from jumping at the slightest creaky floorboard to pigging out on pancakes. He was actually relieved by Grimm's new behavior and he hoped that his newfound guest would soon come to trust him.

As soon as he finished the last mouth full the pregnant feline was instantly holding his plate out for seconds. Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle as he swore he could almost hear the purr coming from Grimmjow's chest. The teen walked over to his drawers and pulled out an overly large T-shirt and a pair of knee length shorts with an elastic waist band and handed them to Grimm. "Put them on, you will feel better"

Grimmjow stared down at the clothing before looking back up at Ichigo with a slight blush on his cheeks. "C-can you turn around?"

Ichigo neatly choked on air as his cheeks went red. "S-sure... sorry I-I wasn't thinking" The orange headed teen quickly turned around cursing himself in his mind. 'ICHIGO YOU BAKA!'

The blushing blunette quickly slipped his ripped hakama pants off and dressed in the clothes that Ichigo gave him. The t-shirt was a bit big but it hid his bump nicely also the elasticized shorts where comfy. He gave a quiet cough to let the still red faced teen know he was done.

Ichigo slowly turned back around and was happy to see Grimmjow smiling shyly back at him. Just by looking at him you could tell the blunette was feeling better than when he first arrived. He was no longer pale, he still wasn't his usual tan colour but he was looking a lot healthier. Also his eyes where no longer dull, that little spark that had always amazed Ichigo was finally returning.

But there was still something that bothered the orange haired teen... Grimmjow's pregnancy. He couldn't help but wonder how it was possible, and who was the farther? He prayed that Grimm wasn't raped but from Grimmjow's condition he was sure it was highly likely to be true. Ichigo was still unsure how to approach the pregnant feline about this issue. In all reality he just wanted to sit his guest down and ask him straight out, but with Grimm's mind and emotions so unstable he knew it was not the best idea.

Grimmjow stared silently as Ichigo seemed to be lost in thought. He followed Ichigo's line of sight straight to his baby bump. This started to make Grimm worry, what was Ichigo thinking about? Surely now he couldn't be having second thought about letting the pregnant ex-Espada stay? Grimmjow watched as Ichigo's face seemed to portray many different emotions, something that Grimm was useless at reading, but there was one thing he could tell Ichigo was not feeling... anger... disgust... hatred. Knowing Ichigo wasn't angry with him helped Grimmjow to relax. But then what was the teen thinking of?

It didn't take long before Ichigo answered that question. With his own question! "Grimm... I know you don't want to talk about this but I have to know! Who is the baby's father?"

Grimmjow's eyes widened in horror, this was the one thing he hoped Ichigo would never ask! He slowly began to back away only to have the back of his knees bump into the bed. What was he supposed to do? He now had nowhere to hide and nowhere to run too! So he did the only thing his instincts told him to do... protect the baby. Grimm sank to the floor bringing his knees up to his bump, wrapped his arms around them and buried his head into his arms.

Ichigo was yet again mentally beating him self up for being an absolute idiot! Why did he just burst out asking that and this was the last reaction he had expected from the pregnant feline. Ichigo did the only thing he thought was right, he knelt down next to the distraught blunette and gently guided him in to his lap holding him tight and slowly began to rock himself, making gentle hushing sounds to try and calm the panicking pregnant male.

Grimmjow slowly became aware that he was in Ichigo's lap and that the teen was holding him close. He slowly raised his head only to look in to warm honey eyes that made him feel safe. Grimm finally began to relax into Ichigo's embrace letting the scent of honey and strawberries fill his lungs. Why Ichigo was doing this he didn't know but he knew he didn't want it to end just yet. The blunette let out a long sigh, finally giving in. It was going to happen sooner or later so he might as well let the teen know the truth… He had taken every thing else so well. Grimmjow just prayed that Ichigo would accept this news just as well…

**A/N: I know it took forever to get this chapter done and I'm really sorry to all those who have been waiting! **

**Please Review ! The more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write! **


	6. chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Over all Rating: M**

**Chapter Rating: M!**

**Chapter Warnings: This chapter contains Gay Sex! (which has been clearly marked out **

**for anyone who dose not wish to read it), OOC, Yaoi, Uke Renji, Seme Byakuya, Mpreg, **

**This chapter was Beta Read by ~Lilinoe who has helped me so much with this fic even though I take ages to write. **

**A/N: This is my first ever Yaoi sex so please tell me what you think **

Shit! How the was this possible? The red head lieutenant stared blankly at the wall opposite his desk in the 6th squad barracks. Renji finally turned his gaze back to the piece of paper still scrunched up in his hand. Slowly he began to unravel it silently praying to Kami it didn't say what he though it said. S...H...I...T! It still said what he didn't what it to say! The muscles in Renji's shoulders slouched as he rested his elbows on the desk and buried his face in his hands trying to remember how this all started!

_~*flashback*~_

_Cheers and clapping could be heard all over the Seireitei... and they where all coming from the most unlikely of places__,__ the 6th squad barracks! Captain Kuchiki had allowed his squad to have a celebration before the final fight of the winter war. For some reason the usually cold Captain had accepted the request of his lieutenant and 3rd seat__. T__he men wanted a celebration __for the__ last time to get together and have a good time before what many knew might be their last ever fight._

_Renji grinned as he watched the men drinking and dancing together. He was glad he had asked the Captain for this small favour and was thankful that Captain Kuchiki had allowed it. What surprised the red headed lieutenant even more was that Byakuya had even joined in with the celebration. Mind that he was only stood in a corner still dressed in his Captain robes and Kenseikan still perfectly in place on top of his head, the only thing that looked out of place was the cup of sake held elegantly between the Captains thumb and forefingers._

_However the fact that Captain Kuchiki was even there at all made Renji smile with joy._

_As the night wore on everyone at the 6th squad continued to enjoy __themselves,__ even the Captain finally joined in with the festivities. Byakuya now had a slight red blush tinting his cheeks and his usually cold glare was __somewhat softened__. Renji had kept an eye out for his superior all night and he had witnessed that in the last hour or so Byakuya drank nearly 3 full bottles of sake and it was beginning to show._

_The Captain was obviously drunk. His Kenseikan were slightly __skewed__ and he was no longer able to stand straight. The red head sighed and since this whole party was his idea he guessed he would __take up__ the task of escorting the Noble back to his manor. Slowly he made his way __through__ the cheering subordinates and approached the drunk Captain._

"_Sir... I think its time we end this party__,__ the other squads are starting to complain about the noise and I also think you should be getting home__,__ we both have to be in the barracks early in the morning"_

_Byakuya slowly registered what his lieutenant was saying, not trusting his voice not to slur he just nodded his head in agreement._

"_Ok Captain I'll tell the men to retire to their quarters for the night then I'll escort you back to your manor__.__" Renji quickly made about his task and sent all the men back to their quarters with out much fuss. Once the barracks where empty the lieutenant went to find his Captain, which was not a __difficult task__, since he was __seated__ at a table with another bottle of sake. Renji sighed and let out a loud __cough__ to get the taller __man's__ attention._

_Byakuya turned when he heard the interrupting sound__;__ at the sight of his subordinate he stood on shaky legs and __walked__ over __to__ the barracks exit. Renji was quick to follow and stood next to the taller man__,__ ready to help should he be needed._

_Just as they exited the 6th squad barracks Captain Kuchiki began to __exhibit__ more signs of his current drunken state. He was starting to stumble and he was no longer able to tell where he was going. Renji sighed and gently took charge of his superior, by taking his arm and carefully guiding Byakuya in the direction of his home._

_It took them a little while to get to the manor and once there Renji gave in to the fact he would be putting his Captain to bed as there seemed to be no servants around to take his drunk companion off him. After 10 __minutes__ of wandering the halls__,__ Byakuya seemed to be regaining some form of soberness as he started to navigate their way to the __master's__ chambers all the while still using Renji as a crutch._

_Renji let his captain lead the way__. O__nce they reached the room it was quite obvious who it belonged to, it was large and in the centre of the room was a bed big enough to fit 12 grown men. The lieutenant guided Byakuya to the end of the bed and sat him down on it; he looked around the room looking for any indication of night clothing. For once that night Renji had a stroke of __luck__; he saw a dark blue Yukata left on a small stool in the corner of the room. He retrieved the __Yukata__ and then proceeded in trying to redress his Captain._

_Byakuya managed to open his eyes as he felt his Captains haori being removed from his body. Someone was undressing him? He looked around the room trying to find the culprit. Why was it so foggy? The Captains eyes finally settled on something... __something__ red. He was brought back to the matter at hand as he felt coarse fingertips brush down his chest as his robes were removed. A thought flared in his mind__;__ why should __he__ be the only on to be undressed__? I__f this other person wanted him so much then he would give it to them._

_Just as he started to remove Byakuya's black Shinigami __shihakusho, large hands grabbing his shoulders startled Renji__. He looked up to see his Captains clouded grey eyes staring back at him. In a split second Byakuya hauled him on to the bed and immediately climbed on top of him._

_**##SEX SCENE##**_

"_C-Captain... w-what are you d-doing?" Renji all but stuttered but was silence by surprisingly warm soft lips being pressed __against__ his own. The kiss was amazing; who would have thought this __normally__ cold person was fantastic at kissing._

_Byakuya pulled a way for a moment of air, the red head tried to protest yet again but was silenced by another kiss, only this time the strong captain plundered the others mouth with his tongue, savouring the tangy taste._

_As Renji hopelessly tried to stay in control of his own body, he was riddled with pleasure as his __Captain's__ hands started to explore his body, searching for any sweet spots. The red head gasped as his __groin__ was groped firmly by a large hand. He noted that his captain must have noticed because it wasn't a moment later that the __wandering__ hand had found its way into his hakama and was now clasped carefully around his cock. SHIT!_

_Byakuya smirked as he raised his head to see the look on his uke's face. So beautiful. Some how his __captive's__ hair had managed to free __itself__ from its bind and was splayed over the pillow__,__ framing the sharp features of Renji's face in a sea of red. Byakuya smirk widened when he heard the other gasp for air when he gently squeezed Renji's member. He slowly began to move his hand up and down making sure to cover the entire length._

_Renji was completely in heaven, never in his wildest dreams would he have though this possible. In all honest truth the red head had had feelings for the stoic noble since he had taken Rukia in as his sister. Renji's goal to surpass his captain was a lie he had made himself believe because he just couldn't face the true feelings he had for Byakuya._

_Once again Renji was dragged from his train of though by the sudden heat around his cock. He managed to glance down for a brief second before his head turned to mush and was amazed to see his member engulfed by Byakuya's elegant lips. Before Renji could even wonder when his hakama pants where removed his mind was taken into the clouds._

_Byakuya glanced up at hearing a startled moan and watched as his usually __hotheaded__ subordinate was engulfed in pleasure that he was giving to him. With his ego boosted by Renji's display of pleasure Byakuya continued to suck Renji's cock but with a bit more vigour._

_Once he thought the red head was thoroughly distracted, he dipped three fingers into a small pot of oil to lubricate them before bringing them to Renji's small puckered entrance. First he circled the small hole with one finger while watching the red heads face for any reaction, when he was satisfied that Renji was still to high to even notice he inserted the first finger. Yet again there was no reaction. The captain smirked and carefully added the second, and was rewarded with a surprised gasp._

_Surprised by the sudden intrusion Renji tightened his inner muscles testing what ever was inside him. He was suddenly startled as what ever they where suddenly spread inside him gently stretching him._

_Byakuya was pleased to watch as Renji shuddered under his __ministrations__. Pleased that his __uke__ was responding he added the third and final finger and scissored them__,__ stretching the inner muscles to prepare him for what was yet to come._

_Just as Renji's mind started to clear the fingers inside him hit something fantastic, the fingers touched a spot deep inside him sending sparks of pleasure straight to the ends of his fingers and toes. The __lieutenant__ withered and shook with mind numbing pleasure._

_Finally he had found Renji's hot spot deep inside. Now he could move on to the best bit. Byakuya withdrew his fingers, to which Renji whined in disappointment. The captain smirked as he dipped his fingers back into the oil and spread it all along his large member before aligning it up with Renji's entrance. He took a deep breath__,__ gently pushed __forward__ and didn't stop until he was all the way in._

_Renji's eyes widened and his mouth opening a silent scream, FUCK this is HUGE! Tears sprung into his eyes as he tried to will the pain away. Even with the previous preparation Renji's body had never stretched this far before. In a last ditch attempt to control him self Renji scrunched his eyed shut and bit his lower lip to keep from crying out._

_Once he was in all the way to the hilt Byakuya's breathe was taken away by the sheer tightness of Renji's body. Never in all his life had he ever felt such pleasure. After a few second Byakuya managed to regain some control over his body and mind. He looked down to see Renji's face and body tensed in pain. He hated seeing that look on his __uke's__ face so he leaned forward a bit and took hold of the red heads slightly wilted member and began to gently pump his hand._

_Once Renji had stared to harden up again Byakuya slowly began to move, gently thrusting his hips. At first Renji didn't react but after slightly increasing the speed of his thrusts the red head began to gasp and moan._

"_AH... THERE"_

_Bingo... Byakuya had found it again. Now he started thrusting a bit harder and deeper making sure to hit Renji's prostrate with each and every thrust. And in moments the red head was withering and moaning in pleasure._

_Both men gave as good as they got as Renji started to meet Byakuya's rhythm. They were both lost in the amazing sensations. Nothing seemed to matter any more, not their ranks, not the squad and certainly not the Kuchiki clan!_

"_C-Captain... I... Can't hold... it..."_

_Renji was just about at his limit he couldn't take any more pleasure! Byakuya was almost at his peak as well he sped up his thrusts. Both men locked eyes, grey gazing into red, as they both released together. Renji came as he felt heat pour inside him filling him making him feel whole for the first time._

_**##END OF SEX##**_

_Byakuya managed to catch himself before he landed on Renji's chest, he rolled next to the exhausted lieutenant and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close before covering them both with a blanket. Renji looked up with sleepy eyes and smiled as Byakuya kissed his forehead__. H__e then snuggled into his Captain__'__s chest and fell into a peaceful sleep __followed shortly__ by the noble._

_~*end of flash back*~_

Renji remembered waking the next morning while Byakuya still slept. He couldn't believe what had happened and left as quickly as he could. And that same day when both Captain and Lieutenant met in the office Captain Kuchiki seemed completely unaware of what had happened or at least Renji hoped he was completely unaware.

And now Renji was faced with the consequences of that night. Yep his very own Captain Kuchiki had knocked him up. How it had happened he still didn't know but he was scared. How do you tell a man like Byakuya Kuchiki that he's going to be a farther to another man's baby... not to mention that man is a peasant.

Renji sighed for the 100th time that day. He just needed to talk to some one and figure out what to do from here. But who?

.

.

.

.

Renji suddenly jumped of his chair as one person came to mind!

.

.

Ichigo!


	7. chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Over all Rating: M**

**Chapter Rating: T!**

**Chapter Warnings: OCC Grimmjow and Renji, MPreg **

**Thank you to my beta reader ~Lilinoe **

Ichigo kept his eyes locked with Grimmjow's; refusing to even blink in case he missed a single twitch of the blunette that would later reveal an answer to his question. God he hated waiting... but there was nothing else he could do.

The pregnant feline repeated the same line over and over in his head, hoping that he would just be able to say it, but no luck. Never in his life had he thought it would be so hard to say four little words, just four words that would ether change his life for the better or end his life not long after saying them... no pressure. Grimmjow sighed and concentrated on trying to speak, it was the only way to give Ichigo the answer to his question.

Both males where caught in there own thoughts so they didn't notice that the bedroom window was open by a fraction, just enough for someone to hear any sound made inside the room.

Right! This was the moment that he was going to just come out a say it... those 4 words and he was going to say them right now. Grimm shut his eyes tight and inhaled a deep breath before speaking.

"Ichigoyou'rethefather!" Once the words were spoken Grimmjow instantly curled in on himself, fear radiated from his body. It was the fear of not knowing Ichigo's reaction.

The orange haired teen stared blankly at the pregnant feline for a few seconds while his brain computed the new information. He took in a breath too and started to speak trying to keep his voice as calm as possible, "wha..."

"WHAT!" *thud*

Ichigo's attention was quickly turned to the window. The Substitute Shinigami picked up his badge, quickly exited his body and he readied himself to attack. Slowly he approached the window with one hand holding Zangetsu tightly and reached for the curtains with the other.

All the while Grimmjow hid behind Ichigo's bed. As soon as he heard the other voice that was clearly not Ichigo's the pregnant feline instantly panicked, unable to do anything other than to hide and protect his unborn child.

Once he got a grip on one of the curtains Ichigo, pointed his blade at the gap and yanked the curtain open. But the sight that greeted him was the last thing he expected to see. Renji was flat on his back, one hand holding his head and the other over his stomach. Ichigo looked back over his shoulder to see where Grimm was. He sighed as he saw his feline cowering behind his bed. Placing Zangetsu down for a moment the Shinigami then moved to crouch in front of Grimmjow and spoke calmly.

"Hey... its ok Grimm, I know this guy and I won't let him hurt you..." he then leaned forward his lips just a hairs breadth away from Grimm's ear. "Or our baby". He then quickly gave his pregnant partner a kiss on the forehead and grabbed his blade before jumping out of the window, leaving a stunned, blushing Arrancar behind.

Ichigo landed a few feet away from the redhead, who was now sitting up. Renji was rubbing his sore backside that had taken the full force of the impact when he landed. The teen sighed before letting out a loud cough that instantly got the other Shinigami's attention.

"Renji, what are you doing here!"

The redhead lieutenant finished rubbing his sore head and backside, pulled himself to his feet and stared at his friend who was now pointing Zangetsu right at him. Renji slowly moved his hands above his head trying to make himself as non-threatening as possible.

"I'm not here to fight you or anybody else, Ichigo. I just came to talk about something." Renji prayed to Kami that Ichigo wouldn't attack; not only he would be unable to defend himself because he had left Zabimaru back in Seireitei, but he too was pregnant.

Ichigo lowered his blade slightly. "And what exactly is this something you need to talk about?"

"I... I can't talk about it out here, please Ichigo can we go inside?" Renji's confidence was starting to slip.

"No we can't! How do I know you're not lying to me and the real reason you have come here is to kill Grimmjow! Well…!"

Renji was now completely confused. "I swear to you Ichigo, I didn't even know that he was here, Please I'm… forget it" the redhead sighed and let his arms drop to cover his hardly showing bump.

Having finally gathered his sense and some courage, Grimmjow had pulled himself up onto the bed and moved to look out of the open window to see who had interrupted them. He had watched the commotion between his strawberry and the redheaded Shinigami and couldn't help but wonder what had brought the redhead here in the first place. It took him a few minutes of listening and watching but for some reason he couldn't help but believe the other Shinigami. He had come here unarmed as well as unknowing of Ichigo's guest so what other reason could there be.

Ichigo stared at Renji and began to notice the changes; he was not the usual determined, stubborn hardhead that Ichigo had grown to put up with and respect. The man currently standing in front of him was withdrawn and gave up way to easily.

Renji sighed, there was obviously no way that Ichigo was going to believe him so there was no point in sticking around where he wasn't wanted. The redhead started to turn, ready to just walk away, but was suddenly over come with nausea. He grasped a hand over his mouth trying to hold down his stomach contents but failed miserably.

Ichigo watched with wide eyes as his close friend spewed vomit all over his front lawn. But it was when Renji started to gag that he finally registered that his friend needed help, the orange haired teen instantly dropped Zangetsu and ran to his ill friends side.

Tears slipped down Renji's cheeks as his stomach continued to empty itself all over the grass. The redhead nearly jumped when a hand was placed on his back and began to rub comforting circles between his shoulder blades.

Up from the bedroom window, Grimmjow watched the familiar scene unfold. He remembered in the first month of his pregnancy how he had vomited nearly every hour. From reading the redhead Shinigami's body language he easily came to the conclusion that the other was also expecting a baby. Grimm's heart went out to the redhead, as he understood the inner turmoil that went with finding out that you're a pregnant male.

After a good few minutes of rubbing Renji's back trying to ease his friends suffering, Ichigo watched as the redhead's stomach finally settled and used his sleeve to wipe his mouth. Ichigo held out his hand for his friend to take but instead was startled when Renji clung to his shihakusho and started to sob.

Ichigo was at a complete loss as to what he should do. In all the time he had known Renji, he had never seen the redhead shed even a single tear and now he was clinging to him like a frightened child sobbing his heart out. The orange haired teen did the only thing that he though might help, which was to hold his friend until he calmed.

Still looking out the window, Grimmjow couldn't help the pang of jealousy he felt watching Ichigo hold another in his arms like he had done for him so many times in the last few days. What if the reason the other Shinigami was here was to tell Ichigo that he was the farther of his baby, maybe that was the reason the redhead had reacted so bad in the first place when he overheard Grimm's confession! Over the last few days Grimm was surprised by the strong feelings he was starting to develop for his strawberry Shinigami. Finally the pregnant feline could no longer watch Ichigo with another man in his arms and turned back into the room, a small tear sliding down his cheek.

Minutes seemed to tick by as Renji managed to get a grip on himself and his emotions and finally calmed himself enough realize what had just happened. He quickly jumped back out of Ichigo's embrace, trying to find a way to explain his actions but no matter how hard he thought no reasonable explanation came to mind.

Ichigo sighed as he watched the gears obviously turning in Renji's mind. Over the last few minutes of replaying the events in his head he began seeing extremely familiar patterns of behavior; unnatural outbursts of emotion, protection of abdomen and vomiting, all the signs pointed to the same conclusion… Pregnant!

Finally after minutes of hard thinking Renji finally managed to put together a slightly believable excuse for what happened. "I-Ichigo, listen I erm… I'm sorry for what happened just then… I think I might just possibly be… drun…"

"Renji I think the word you're looking for is pregnant." Ichigo cut of the stunned redhead.

Renji just stared, completely shocked. How the fuck did Ichigo know? "I… I have n-no idea what you're talking about."

The strawberry teen couldn't help the small chuckle that left his mouth. Obviously Renji had forgotten the conversation he had overheard only 20 minutes ago.

"Renji you really are a dolt at times, you know that don't you?" Ichigo smirked at the look that crossed Renji's face, but started to speak again before the redhead had chance to open his mouth. "Think about it. What did you overhear Grimmjow telling me only 20 minutes ago?"

The lieutenant though back on the last 20 minutes as he tried to understand what Ichigo was talking about… well there was him breaking down and vomiting, before that he and Ichigo where arguing about Grimmjow, before that he had overheard Grimmjow tell Ichigo he was going to be a farther… WAIT ICHIGO'S GONNA BE A DAD! Then that meant that Grimmjow was… P-P-PREGNANT!

"W-wait you mean the Arrancar is preggers too! How the fuck did that happen?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and pinched his forehead, same old Renji! "He was just about to tell me when you decided to pay me a surprise visit!" Just as he finished the sentence a thought occurred in his head. "Fuck! I left Grimm by himself he probably heard everything we said!" The substitute shinigami suddenly turned on his heel and jumped back up to his bedroom window and began to look for his pregnant feline. He scanned the entire bedroom but saw no sign of Grimm. Quickly he turned his head back to Renji and shouted.

"Renji I need to find Grimm… You can come up here if you want but don't you dare scare him!" and with that said he began to search the house for any sign of the missing Arrancar. First he looked in the bedroom, which resulted in nothing. He then ran into the bathroom but still there was no sign. Ichigo ran down the stairs searching frantically.

Finally after intensely searching the kitchen and living room Ichigo finally found what he was looking for, but at the sight of his precious feline cowering behind the sofa with tears falling from teal orbs Ichigo's heart sank


End file.
